


A different life

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ponders his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different life

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the sexstars fest 2013.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for this fun fest and to issy for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine :)

Arthur watched the neatly cropped black hair bop back into form each time he pounded into Lance. The man visited him once a month, when he could tell his wife that he was on a business trip; Arthur could set his clock on him. Every time Lance came here, he undressed quickly, almost efficiently and didn’t look at him until he had positioned himself on the bed. Lance never wanted long foreplay; he didn’t care for kisses or being touched in the right places. He wanted to be fucked in a way that Arthur sometimes thought it was to punish himself for his needs. 

It was only when Lance’s wallet had fallen to the ground because his fingers were trembling so hard one day that Arthur had seen the family photos. A dark-skinned beauty with a gentle smile, the twins that couldn’t be older than three or four…it was a rare insight into the private life of Lance. When he’d commented on what a nice family he had, Lance had stuffed the photos back into the wallet and just nodded. 

Arthur knew it couldn’t be easy to be a family man and denying himself his cravings. He’d always known he was gay, so he never even had to deal with the issue. But it was obvious that Lance loved his wife and his children. And still he came back every month to quench his need for another man. 

It wasn’t easy picturing himself with a family. It didn’t have to be a wife, he even had a difficult time imagining being in a normal relationship with a man. Would the wish for children even arise? And if so, would he be willing to adopt, to take responsibility for a human being too small to make it in this world alone?

Lance’s breath hitched and the noise drew Arthur back to reality. He knew Lance was close and so he changed his position just a tiny bit to be able to pound into him at a different angle, just the way he knew Lance loved. He would come now any second. 

He reached around and pulled Lance sharply, the rhythm matching his pounding and it didn’t take long and Lance shot his load. Carefully, he pulled out of him and discarded the condom discreetly. Lance knew that he didn’t come but never minded. 

Arthur found his short silk bathrobe and put it on while Lance got dressed as quickly as possible. 

Only when Lance put the money on the little drawer next to the door, he looked at him. “Same time next month?”

Arthur smiled and nodded. 

Yes, he was a whore. A high-class one, one who didn’t need a pimp or had to work in a cheap motel. His clients didn’t chose him, he chose his clients. But he was a whore nevertheless. As the door closed, he took the money and went to the other room to put it away. He never needed to count the bills. He was worth every penny; his clients knew it and none of them had ever dared to cheat him out of his pay. 

After quickly noting Lance down in his calendar, Arthur stripped down the bed, opened the window and made his way to the shower. He had a bit of time before his next client showed up. 

 

Arthur chuckled as he checked his looks in the mirror. He was looking forward to his next client. Not everybody in his business took magic folk as clients and Arthur had learned his lesson very early, so he knew to be careful. But Merlin was fun and liked to play. 

He’d send him a box with clothes suitable for any medieval fair in town and Arthur smiled when the boots adjusted to his feet perfectly. Magic could be handy. 

Just as he was about to straighten the golden circlet on his head, the doorbell rang. Merlin was always on time. 

“Merl….” A loud surprised ‘HA!’ escaped him when he saw the other man in his outfit. “You look fantastic, come on in.”

Merlin grinned widely which made his eyes crinkle and the whole room light up and entered. “You’re looking good yourself. I knew that red would suit you.”

Arthur reached for the long cloak Merlin had around his shoulders. “So…what are we today?” He asked with a smile.

The other man handed his cloak over, dug his hands in his hips and just threw Arthur a look. “Isn’t it obvious, _Arthur_. I’m Merlin…and I have magic…”

Arthur laughed. “So we’re into the Arthurian legend today?”

“Of course. But this time, the warlock isn’t the king’s servant…” An amused smile tugged at Merlin’s full lips. 

It didn’t take long and they both were naked – Arthur had gladly stripped Merlin, these games were always fun – and Arthur was on the bed on his back, his hands tied above his head and Merlin was riding him. 

The man was beautiful. And maybe not the type you considered beautiful if you just glanced at him on the street. Then he might have seemed odd with his big ears and the pale skin. But here, with drops of sweat rolling down his temples, his eyes glowing golden, his pale skin flushed as he impaled himself on Arthur’s cock again and again, the warlock was beautiful. And it didn’t have anything to do with the magic that Arthur felt radiating from him. 

The first time, Arthur had been with a magic user, he had been used in ways he wasn’t happy with and ripped off his pay in the end. He had been wary of magic since then. But then Merlin had come along and showed him the fun side of magic. Arthur couldn’t help but moan when he felt Merlin’s magic intrude his body and start to massage his spot. Merlin never did anything Arthur didn’t want, he trusted him. 

Even though he didn’t mean to – he couldn’t get carried away, he had more clients today – Arthur moaned loudly when Merlin clenched around him and coated his chest with his come.

“Would you…?” Merlin asked breathlessly and Arthur gave in and let the magic press into his spot until he came. 

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered as he rolled off of him and untied the binds that held Arthur’s hands.

He left shortly after, leaving a generous tip. 

Arthur looked forward to what he would come up with next time. 

 

Arthur smiled gently when he opened the door a few hours later. He had changed into a pair of soft old jeans and a t-shirt, which made him look a lot younger. 

“Hello, Percival.” Stepping back to let the good-looking tall bloke in, Arthur wondered – not for the first time – why Percy still came back to him. The first time they’d met, Percival had stammered about being a virgin and how at the age of 22 this was a totally unacceptable condition. After long talks, Arthur had agreed to help Percy with his ‘problem’. It had been very sweet and almost felt like a first time for him, too. Percy had explored with wide eyes, delighted about physical reactions. He’d had been so nervous that it was endearing and Arthur hadn’t minded being kissed. 

Now, three years later, Percy still came back regularly, even though Arthur wondered how he could even afford it. And how on earth could someone who looked like Percival, a tall, muscly tower of a man who was just a sweet teddy bear inside, still not have found the right person to be with?

All these thoughts wandered through Arthur’s mind as Percival leaned down and kissed him, ran his big hand through his hair and gently started to undress him. Arthur always felt like being seduced each time Percy was here. And since nobody else ever tried to seduce him, he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling. 

But he had to put the focus back on business, so he progressed things when he felt it was needed and soon he was choking on Percy’s huge cock. He was used to a lot and basically had no gag reflex, but Percy was just too big, Arthur couldn’t imagine anyone who wouldn’t choke on this. But he loved sucking him anyway. He loved the noises the big man made, the way he arched and twisted, the way his fingers dug into his hair. 

One day, Percy would make a bloke really happy and part of Arthur wished that he would find that guy soon instead of wasting his time with him. 

After he came, Percy always wanted to cuddle and Arthur didn’t mind. With most of his clients, he didn’t allow it, but Percy was different – if Arthur was honest with himself…he was special.

Shyly, Percy put the money on the drawer, leaned in and kissed Arthur’s cheek again before he left. Arthur knew he would be back in two weeks.

 

Arthur did his last push-up when he heard the doorbell chime. He scrambled up and took a deep breath. Leon liked him all pumped up, so he threw himself a smile in the mirror, before he opened the door.

Leon let his eyes slide over Arthur’s naked chest and nodded appreciatively as he entered. He reached out and ran his hand over hard muscles. “Very nice.”

Arthur didn’t really know why, but for Leon, he always tried a bit harder, wanted to be even better. As a teenager, he might have fallen for him. Leon was tall, with wonderful soft eyes and a gentle smile that could turn into carefree laughter. Arthur liked the chest hair and the stubble on Leon’s face. And when it came to fucking, Leon was the best. Arthur hardly bottomed for his clients. And if he did, he made sure that they knew what they were doing first. And Leon definitely knew what he was doing. 

He had Arthur on his side, held his leg up and slowly fucked into him, his lips on Arthur’s neck, whispering endearments. Arthur closed his eyes and enjoyed that for once, he didn’t have to choreograph everything; that Leon just went through with what he wanted to do. 

For long moments, Arthur allowed himself to just enjoy the steady slide of the perfectly fitting prick and a disappointed moan escaped him when Leon slipped out.

“Get on your hands and knees for me,” Leon whispered. And even though it might have sounded like an order, it was more of a request that Arthur willingly followed.

He sighed when Leon pushed into him again and lowered his head onto his arms, arching his back.

“So beautiful.” 

The awe in Leon’s voice sent a shiver down Arthur’s spine. It was almost like with a real lover. Someone like Leon…that was something Arthur could imagine. Waiting for him to come home, making sweet love to him at night, kissing him good-bye in the morning. 

“So good, Arthur, you feel so wonderful today.” Again, Leon pulled out and made Arthur lie on his back. 

That was it! Just like that! Arthur wrapped his legs around Leon and threw his head back as Leon’s dick pushed into his spot. A moan built deep in his throat as he felt his orgasm nearing.

“Let go, Arthur. I got you.”

And Arthur did. He didn’t think of their arrangement; for this moment, it was just him and Leon as he dug his hands into Leon’s curl and pulled him close to hold onto him like a drowning man as his climax washed over him. A few hard pushes later, Leon came, too. 

They lay side by side for a moment, a thing that Arthur liked about Leon, too. He didn’t jump up right away to take a shower or get dressed and leave as soon as possible. He always stayed until both of them properly got their breath back.

Only then, Leon would get up, take a quick shower and then put his clothes back on. He put the money in the same place as everyone else, but he always came back to run the knuckles of his fingers along Arthur’s cheek and kiss him softly. 

“See you later.”

Arthur sat at the edge of the bed and his heart was heavy. In his business, he couldn’t afford feelings. But if he led a different life, a man like Leon…Leon was someone he could picture the house and the kids with. The cozy evenings in front of the fire and the summer vacations spent on the beach. If he led a different life, he would ask Leon out and they could take it from there, go on dates, exchange good-night kisses and make love until the morning sun came up. But he didn’t lead a different life. 

Taking a deep breath, Arthur got up to get a beer from the fridge.


End file.
